Chirantodendron
by SomeKindOfFan
Summary: The inhabitants of Beacon Falls are quite used to unusual events, but now there are a suprising lot of disconnected events at the same time... Spoilers for TW S3 and TVD S5 (no big plot twist, just some characters) We screwed canon up, quite a lot, for no appearant reason, except that it was more convenient.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 _The mother killed her son, who tried to commit suicide._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own a single one of these characters! My sister, who co-wrote this stuff, doesn't either! I don't even own the text in this chapter! (cookies for the one who knows where it's from ;D )**

* * *

The tale told at a 1961 awards dinner for the American Association of Forensic Science by Dr. John Harper, president of the association began with the suicide attempt of seventeen-year-old Sydney Barringer in the city of Los Angeles on March 23rd, 1958. He jumped off the roof of a flat, only to get shot on his way down and to land in a just installed safety net.

The coroner ruled that his unsuccessful suicide had suddenly become a successful homicide. To explain, the suicide was confirmed by a note in the right hip pocket of Sydney Barringer. At the same time young Sydney stood on the ledge of this nine-story building an argument swelled three stories below. The neighbors heard, as they usually did, the arguing of the tenants and it was not uncommon for them to threaten each other with a shotgun or one of the many handguns in the house. And when the shotgun accidentally went off Sydney just happened to pass.

Added to this, the two tenants turned out to be Faye and Arthur Barringer, Sydney's mother and Sydney's father. When confronted with the charge, which took some figuring out for the officers on the scene of the crime, Faye Barringer swore she did not know the gun was loaded.

A boy who lived in the building, sometimes a visitor and friend to Sydney Barringer, said that he had seen, six days prior, the loading of the shotgun. It seems that all the arguing and fighting and all of the violence was far too much for Sydney Barringer and, knowing his mother and father's tendency to fight, he decided to do something.

Sydney Barringer jumps from the ninth-floor rooftop. His parents argue three stories below. Her accidental shotgun blast hits Sydney in the stomach as he passes the arguing sixth-floor window. He is killed instantly, but continues to fall only to find, five stories below, a safety net installed three days prior for window washers that would've broken his fall and saved his life if not for the hole in his stomach.

So Faye Barringer was charged with the murder of her son and Sydney Barringer noted as an accomplice in his own death. And it is in the humble opinion of this narrator that this is not just something that happened. This cannot be one of those things. This, please, cannot be that.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** Thank you for reading! We are trying to update this at least once a week, but it might be more! Don't worry if the story doesn't make sense, it will in the following chapters. If there are any errors in the text, please let us know. English isn't our first language so there might be a few. This is our first fanfiction, so please let us know what you think about it!_

 _Xxx SomeKindOfFan & Kateriina  
_


	2. A murder without consequenses

**Chapter 1: A murder without consequences**

* * *

 _A woman put a dagger through the heart of the man she loved. The police arrested her, but released her a few hours later._

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** So, Kateriina and I came up with an idea. We based every chapter on a black story (some kind of murder mystery. One person tells the murder (for example: A woman put a dagger through the heart of the man she loved. The police arrested her, but released her a few hours later) and the other persons try to figure out what happened by asking questions that can be answered with "yes" or "no") and on a song. This chapter is based on the song "All that jazz" from Chicago, the musical. Next time, we just write it beneath the black story, I thought I'd explain it this time :) Sorry for the long author's note, let's get on with the story!_

* * *

 _ **Author's note 2:**_ _This chapter contains a lot of swear words, because drunk Katherine isn't the politest creature on this earth. Have fun!_

* * *

Elijah was as dead as a doornail. At least, that was what the cops thought. She'd spent twenty years of her precious lifetime behind bars, only because they didn't believe that Elijah was an original vampire who couldn't possibly be killed. Not that Katherine bothered to explain that fact to them. She quite liked her immortal life and didn't want to spend it in an alysum.

She stepped outside the prison and breathed in the fresh air. It smelled like exhaust fumes and cars, and she decided that the first breath of fresh air after imprisonment was a highly overrated movie cliché. She contemplated a while about what she was going to do, and decided to call a cab and get the hell out of this state.

* * *

A little while later, a taxi stopped in front of the prison. The front window opened, and a dark haired head appeared.

"Where do you want to go, miss?"

"It doesn't matter. How far can you get me in five hours?"

"Are you on the run or something?"

Katherine sighed, looked in his eyes and compelled him. "I said it doesn't matter. Now drive, and don't ask questions."

"As you wish. I'm Ishmael, by the way."

"Katherine." She quickly put her luggage in the car trunk and entered the car. "Now drive."

They drove in relative silence, except for the few times Ishmael tried to make small talk (first she tried to ignore him, but after five minutes she compelled him to shut up. A rear-view mirror was quite useful, she decided) and for the time he put up some awful country music. (If Katherine would care about anybody who was not Katherine, she would pity the humans who needed to put up with this person without the ability to compel him to shut up. Luckily, she didn't.)

* * *

A few hours later she woke up from the voice of the taxi driver.

"Good evening miss! Have you slept well?"

"I didn't sleep. I just blinked."

"For three hours? That is an impressive amount of time for one blink. I should use that the next time someone asks me to bring them somewhere in the blink of an eye."

"Shut up. Why did you wake me?"

"You admit you slept?"

If looks could kill, the car would now be wrecked next to that other red car with car trouble, because the car driver suddenly would have turned into dust.

"I just wanted to say that your five hours have passed. Have you decided where you want to go yet? There is a lovely little town only two miles from here, Beacon Falls. It's famous for their town festivals and extremely old fashioned way of choosing a new government. It is rumored that only the descendants of the original founders of the city can get in the government, but maybe it is all a big coincidence."

"Yes, yes, whatever. I don't care, as long as they have a bar and a place to stay for the night."

"Then you are lucky, because they do have a bar there. All the people that visited it…"

"Just shut the hell up and drive."

* * *

A painful couple of minutes later, the cab stopped in front of the "Beacon Grill".

There is no place like home, Katherine thought, full of sarcasm. She opened the door, grabbed her luggage from the car trunk and walked away.

"Wait a minute, miss!"

"What?"

"You forgot to pay!"

She mentally kicked herself and compelled him again.

"Let's just forget about that, shall we?"

"Yes, miss", the driver said and drove away.

Katherine swung her backpack over her back and entered the bar. It was quite empty, but that wasn't surprising on a Tuesday night.

"One tequila, and keep them coming."

She took a seat at the bar, and looked at the barkeeper's nameplate.

"So, Danny, isn't it? I'm Katherine."

* * *

Half an hour later, she was getting quite tipsy and that said something. One of the perks of being a vampire was an extremely high tolerance level for alcohol, but with enough tequila (twelve shots and counting), even Katherine Pierce could get drunk.

"I'm just released from prison, you know." she said to the barkeeper.

"Seriously?" he said. He was feeling quite uncomfortable if Katherine was any judge. She tried to seduce him a few shots ago, but it turned out that he was gay. He said that he had a boyfriend, although Katherine highly doubted that. She heard quite a lot of excuses in her (quite long, but not nearly long enough) life, and this was honestly the most common.

"I was charged with murder. They said I killed my boyfriend, but he framed me."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to put a dagger through his brother's heart. I failed, sadly."

The boy looked nervously at the door, but the last customer left after Katherine's seventh shot. Or was it the eighth? Her memory became slightly fuzzy.

"It was quite impressive, actually. He spent weeks preparing for it. Firstly, he drained all the blood from a random person from the street. Somebody who could easily be missed. Then he cut one of his fingers, and put a dagger in his heart. He threw it in the fire, together with the body of the dead man. He then removed the finger of the body and threw it, the body, not the finger, in the fire. Or did I already say that? You can only imagine my face when I came home and saw a finger in a puddle of blood and two cops waiting for me… Don't stop the shots!"

"I think you have had quite enough, miss. Do I need to call a cab, or can you find your own way home?"

"No, no… I'm fine. Oh, and before I forget: forget everything I just said, and ignore the bill. Goodnight!"

* * *

Katherine stumbled out of the Beacon Grill. No, scratch that. Katherine Pierce did not stumble, no matter how much she had to drink. It was all the problem of these ridiculous shoes. She still didn't get why people came up with these uncomfortable things, but she still wore them because they were stylish and… There were more reasons why she liked them, but she didn't remember them at the moment. Nevermind that, it wasn't important at the moment. There were other things she needed to decide, like where she was going to spend the night. It was summer, so if she couldn't find anything she could still sleep in the forest. Or maybe she could make some trouble and spend the night in jail. She laughed by the thought of that. The second place she imagined spending the night after twenty years in prison whas the exact spot she just left! A quite handsome boy in a very old and cheap-looking car looked concerned at her, but she ignored him. She also could visit the Salvatore brothers. They had a pretty big house, and soft beds, and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of liquor. She nodded to herself and started walking.

* * *

At exactly the same time, Elijah looked annoyed at the door of the infamous Mikaelson Mansion. He listened carefully, but there wasn't any living or undead person inside. And of course, idiot that he was, had he forgotten his keys. He could always just break one of the windows and enter that way, but that sounded terribly uncivilised, so he decided to walk to that picturesque little bar a few minutes from his house, and ask someone if they had seen Niklaus.

* * *

A few minutes later, he suddenly bumped into someone familiar. It was Elena, and she was pretty buzzed by the look of it. He contemplated if he had to call the sherrifs for being drunk in public, but he decided against it.

"Elena, what are you doing here? And why are you drunk?"

"Do I really look that much like her? Oh yes, I do!" she said, and giggled.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you really forget your old love so soon? I'd hoped that I left more of an impression. Nevermind. I'm Katherine, nice to meet you…"

She looked up and saw the rather astonished face of Elijah Mikaelson, and the also rather astonished face of Elijah Mikaelson right beside it. Or left beside it… The world suddenly started spinnning and she focussed on the right head untill it stopped.

"...But we've already met. If I remember correctly, you were the guy I used to love, who framed me for fucking murder because I'd tried to temporary, temporary! Immobilize the guy who tried to kill me my entire fucking life and happened to be your brother."

"Katherine, is that you?"

"No, it's the fucking queen of America."

"America doesn't have a queen anymore."

"And that's exactly why that is a stupid question! But stop destracting me! I was telling you that you are the biggest asshole who is currently undead! Has you mother never taught you that it's not polite to frame your girlfriend for a murder that DIDN'T HAPPEN?"

"Katherine…"

"Don't "Katherine" me! You lost the right to call me anything the minute the cops handcuffed me!"  
"I think you need to calm down. You are drunk, and don't know what you…"

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" She screamed, and reached to her left boot. After a few seconds, she reached to her right boot and pulled an old-fashioned dagger from it. Elijah stumbled backwards.

"Katherine, what are you…"

"I told you you had no right to Katherine me again!" She yelled, and with a satisfying sound she plunged the dagger into his chest. A few moments later, a car stopped in front of them.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Good afternoon, mister sherrif! What are you doing here on this fine evening?"

"I received a call about the noice, and went to check it out. Did you just kill that man?"

"No, I only put a special dagger in is filthy original vampire chest."

"This sounds as something for Liz. Do you mind coming with me? You have the right to remain silent…"

* * *

"Stilinski, what is Elena doing here in a prison cell?"

"I don't know, Forbes, she seemed pretty buzzed and said she put a dagger in some vampire's chest. I have the body in the back of my car. It seemed like something you know more about…"

"I'll handle it from here. You can go home, if you want."

"It's impolite to talk about someone who is in the same room as you without including her in the conversation, you know!"

"Was she like this all the time."

"Yes. Good luck!"  
"It seems like I need it…."

Sherrif Forbes walked towards the coffee machine, grabbed two cups of black coffee and walked towards the prison.

"Do you want some?"  
"Thank you." She sipped her coffee. "And who are you?"

"I'm sherrif Forbes. And you are the infamous Katherine?"

She sighed dramatically. "My reputation proceeds me! But how do you know about me? Did one of the Salvatore boys told you?"

"Actually, my daughter did. It was a vague tale about Klaus needing the blood of a doppelgänger to break the hybrid curse, or create it or something…"

"Yes, I've heard about that, and that's exactly the reason why I spent my entire life running from that asshole. I assume Elena is the other doppelgänger?"

"Yes indeed. The curse is broken, by the way, and Elena is still alive, so you don't have to worry about that one any more." She sipped her coffee. "But that's not the reason you are in jail now. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Well, I just spent twenty years in jail because a certain asshole named Elijah framed me for his murder. I have the official document in my pocket, if you are interested!" She grabbed said document and directly spilled some coffee on it. "Oops!" she giggled. Sherrif Forbes sighed, took the document and looked at it for a while.

"Please continue, miss Pierce."

"Well, when I was released from prison I directly went as far away as possible, and I ended up here. And I accidentally bumped into that same fucking asshole that caused all this shit, so I thought: Why don't I finish the crime that put me in prison in the first place? So I daggered him. He isn't dead though, but I appreciate it if you hide him away for a couple of years. This town seems crazy enough as it is."

"I'll think about it."

They both sat in silence for a while, and drank their coffee. It made Katherine sober up a little bit (It most definetly did NOT sober her up, because that would require her to be drunk, and it was already established that Katherine was not drunk) so she began to think again, and looked straight in the sherrif's eyes. "So now whe've talked about my life, why don't you let me go?"

"Don't try to compell me, miss Pierce, I'm on vervain."

"Can't blame me for trying!"  
Sherrif Forbes sighed. "But we do need to decide on your punishment. And since I'm in a good mood tonight I won't be severe. You will be required to stay in jail tonigt, but since you are already punished for this crime, you can leave after that. Try not to do it again, though."

"Only if he doesn't frame me again for his own dead. Knowing Elijah, he won't pull the same trick twice, so that wouldn't be too difficult!"

Sherrif Forbes rolled her eyes. It was never quiet in Beacon Falls. "Goodnight, Katherine."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 ** _Author's note 3:_** _We'd like to say hi to our first two followers, gryffon47 and Lisa1312! Here are cookies for both of you (::)(::)(::)(::), I hope you enjoyed the story so far!_


	3. Revolver Hero

**Chapter 2: Revolver hero**

* * *

 _A man entered an empty bar and ordered something to drink. The woman behind the bar shot him immediately._

* * *

 _Karma Police, Radiohead_

* * *

Matt was driving home after a late night visit by his friend in a town fifty miles away from Beacon Falls. The highway was completely deserted. He felt a bit lonely, so he turned the volume of his car radio up. He didn't like driving the highway late at night. Particularly this highway, because it lead to Beacon Falls, where they killed every non-supernatural being. It was a miracle that he survived all his seventeen years, maybe not that miraculous, because most of his friends (all of them) where supernatural beings, or hunters of supernatural beings. He wasn't one easy to scare, because he had seen the most ridiculous things. He wasn't weak, and he had a gun in his trunk, filled with bullets full of vervain, so he had nothing to worry about. But he wasn't in the mood to shoot somebody, so he hoped on a safe and completely normal trip home. It was only two miles. Two miles of room for supernatural occasions waiting to happen. He silently cursed his paranoia, for spoiling his entire trip, but he had good reasons for it.

Yesterday, Bonnie had found a huge, glowing stone in a tree in the forest of Beacon Falls. It turned out to be a supernatural object with a huge magic power (how do you even say that?), highly appealing for supernaturals, at least, that's what they said. So, he wondered when the pilgrimage to Beacon Falls would begin. Actually he didn't. He just hoped that it wouldn't start soon, as in not tonight.

* * *

And then he saw it, a brilliant red car. A brilliant red and rather expensive car, parked on the side of the road. The hood was opened and there was an impeccably dressed man looking confused at it. Matt sighed, quite relieved with the fact that it finally wasn't something supernatural that he needed to witness late at night, and parked his car directly behind the man's car. He got out and asked:

'Hey, need a hand?'

The man looked up.

'That would be extremely helpful. It's a bloody mess here –excuse my French- and I can't seem to figure out what's wrong.'

Matt walked to the opened hood and looked.

'I see.' he said, puzzled. 'It seems like the battery is missing. How did you manage to park this thing?'

'I did not.' the man answered. 'It suddenly stopped working and I managed to push it to the side of the road.'

'Well, I have no idea what you've done with it and I have this strange feeling I don't want to know either. Where were you heading to, anyway?'

'Beacon Falls, to pay a visit to my dear brother.' the man explained.

Matt looked op. 'O my god.' He said. 'Elijah. Are you plotting a murder or just visiting?'

The original vampire looked at him. 'Matt, is it? The doppelganger's friend?'

'Yes, that's me. You know what, explain yourself in my car; I'll drive you to Klaus. And don't forget to take your keys with you.' He added.

'Of course not.' Elijah said, quickly taking them out of the car. 'Thank you for helping me.'

'No need for thanking me. I guess you would've compelled me if I wouldn't help you.' 'Of course not!' Elijah said, offended, while he got in the car. 'I'm not Niklaus!'

Matt ignored his last words, and asked:

'You didn't have any luggage with you, did you?'

'No, no…'

So he got in the car and started it. They drove on in silence.

* * *

'How is my dear brother managing his life?' Elijah asked, breaking the silence, while they crossed the town line.

'How should I know? We're not best friends or something.'

But Elijah kept looking at him, so he continued:

'He is alive, and nobody is trying to dagger him, so I guess he's doing alright.'

'I'm glad to hear that.' Elijah said, nodding. 'And he has quit his awful habit of snapping the necks of innocent people?'

Matt hated the fact that he'd found himself in a crazy, supernatural situation AGAIN, but he tried to hide his irritation.

'I guess so.' he replied, with a smug face. 'The population hasn't shrunk so far.'

He turned onto the drive of the Mikaelson's residence and held up immediately, as he saw Rose crossing the road. She looked infuriated. Wondering about whatever had made her this upset he drove on. She was his colleague after all, but he had more important things to deal with, like the sophisticated undead sitting next to him. He parked his car in front of the massive house.

'Here it is.' He said. 'I hope Klaus is home.'

'So do I..' Elijah answered. 'Thank you very much, Matt. It was a pleasure.'

'You're welcome.' Matt said, although he didn't mean it.

Elijah picked his keys up and left the car, shutting the door behind him. Matt was relieved when he finally left the driveway, but then he started thinking. Why would Elijah go back to Klaus, now everything was kind of normal again? What if Rebekah would turn up again? Or what if they organized another family reunion? That would mean serious trouble. They might've invited Kol, and he tried to kill Jeremy. He sighed and decided to wait. There wasn't much that he could do after all, with as only weapon, his small gun filled with vervain bullets, which was still in the trunk of his car, or he hoped it was.

It was high time to think about other things. The beacon grill was still open after all. Maybe he could meet Elena there. She was at least capable of doing something.

* * *

Rose was furious. Was it true? Did she just see him? Had Matt Donovan, her kind colleague just brought Elijah Mikaelson, the remorseless original vampire, to Beacon Falls? The so called "gentleman" who KILLED her brother? She opened the door of the Beacon Grill.

'Time to switch, Danny.' she said.

Danny looked relieved.

'I had to deal with another drunken customer.'

'If you know who it was, you can write his name on the black list.'

'It was a girl.'

But Rose's thoughts were somewhere else. She cleaned up some tables, while thinking about what to do. How could he be so dumb? Why on earth would he help Elijah? She had to do something. She hated Elijah and knew that he was certainly up to no good, but she was also afraid of him. Was there anything she could do? Of course there was, for her brother's sake. She could eliminate his helpers, so he couldn't plot murder against her. He most surely would. The Mikaelson's and their dispicable, misinterpreted "always and forever"...

'Rose, are you okay? I'm leaving!'

She looked up and smiled. 'I'm fine Danny, I'm perfectly fine, enjoy your evening!'

And Danny left, just when Matt arrived.

He opened the door –the bell rang- unaware of what was going to happen.

'Well, it is quiet here, isn't it! Hi, Rose. Can you give me something to drink? Something strong, I kind of need it.'

He stared at Rose's back as she answered:

'Of course!'

She filled a glass with liquor, and turned around, with in one hand a bourbon and in the other hand a gun.

'What-?' Matt said,

'My name is Rose. You aided the man who killed my brother. Prepare to die!' she said, and she shot him in his leg. She quickly put the glass bourbon on the bar and aimed at his heart.

'No, Rose, don't…' he stammered.

The bell rang again and Elena entered the building.

'HELP!' Matt screamed.

Rose shot him again, and then ran off as quickly as she could. Elena ran to her friend and knelt before him.

'Matt! What happened? O my god, you're bleeding!'

But Rose disappeared completely, well not entirely completely because she just bumped into Alaric who looked at her with a concerned face.

'Rose, are you okay? I was with doctor Deaton, when I heard a gun, what's going on inside?'

'Nothing of your concern.' She said, looking at his Gilbert ring, knowing she was unable to compel him.

'You are holding a gun.' he said.

'Indeed I am.' She said and she snapped his neck.

She dragged him to the containers and left him there.

'I'm sorry for hurting you, but your little "visit" was really inconvenient for me.'

* * *

Inside, Elena was still trying to help Matt.

'Let me give you some of my blood.'

'I don't want to be helped by vampires!' he muttered.

'I don't want to become a vampire, what if she kills me next time?'

'You're a little confused, here, take my blood.' she sighed.

'What happened?'

'It was Rose. I can't trust any of you, can I?'

Elena sighed again. 'Well, you can trust upon my blood, take it, it will heal you.'

Matt decided that he was in to much pain to refuse the offer, so he accepted.

'Alright, do you feel any better?'

Rose had heard enough. She decided to leave before Elena or Matt discovered her. With vampire blood in his system, there were a lot of things that could be done to him...

* * *

 ** _Author's note: So we had a HUGE amount of views on this story (90)! I hope you liked the story so far, and that you've liked this chapter as well! Let us know what you thought about it! The first reviewer gets a sneak peak of the next chapter!_**

 ** _Xxx Kateriina & Somekindoffan_**


End file.
